Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus enabling posting of messages, a method of controlling the same, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a server apparatus that registers posted messages, such as comments.
Description of the Related Art
In is a general practice that a larger number of unspecified viewers freely post and view messages, such as comments, on an electronic bulletin board or the like which is installed in a server apparatus, such as a comment management server. The comment management server organizes the posted comments on a theme-by-theme basis and stores them in the order of posting of the comments. The comment management server displays the comments on the electronic bulletin board on a theme-by-theme and time-series basis in the posting order. Under the circumstances, comments are sometimes simultaneously posted by different viewers (users), requiring storage thereof in the posting order.
On the other hand, in a so-called electronic conference system, there has been used a method in which the comment management server manages position information of posted comments, and when a remarker is posting a comment, if a comment from another remarker is attempted to be placed in the same area (the same position) as that of the comment to be made by the remarker, posting of the comment by the other remarker is suppressed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-267218).
By the way, even if the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-267218 is desired to be applied to the electronic bulletin board and the like, the electronic bulletin board has no position information of comments, and hence even when different viewers are posting comments simultaneously, it is impossible to suppress posting of the comments by them. Further, when a viewer inputs a comment, it is impossible to check a comment posted from another viewer immediately before, so that posted comments sometimes have contents of the same kind, and also a comment input by one viewer sometimes becomes irrelevant to the preceding message.